wazuraifandomcom-20200214-history
Titya
The Titya are a greatly-sized race of beings, who are better known as Giants. The Giants are a primitive race who relies solely on their strength as tool to overcome problems. As the Giants are a simple-minded, they do not understand the use of mechanical weapons and technological inventions. Being simple minded, the giants are known to be easy to fool. The Giants have a bad reputation of being mislead and used as military force, without realizing it. When being told or figuring out by themselves (less likely) that they have been lied to show the other thing they are well known for; their fiery temper. A Giant's temper lasts until exhaustion. Magic and other nature energies is of the Giants' interest, even though they are unable to use it. Promising a Giant to teach it to use magic is the most used trick to fool a Giant. Even with their fiery temper, they are peaceful and loyal creatures who, if sworn loyalty to someone, keeps it to death or to released from the deal. The Giants are long-lived creatures and by tradition, the eldest Giants of the village is the leader. Appearance & Biology All Giants share a number of characteristics. ALl Giants are tall (obviously) and heavily built with muscles. They have a bad night-sight and does not adapt to the darkness easily. The Giants all have rough features and is rarely complimented for their looks. They can be noted to have a large nose compared to other races. These are often the subject of some Giant-jokes. Fine clothing is something Giants have never understood and so they all only wear simple clothing. Neither hygiene nor taste are things Giants are too concerned about. Habitat & Population The Giants are known to live in wild-nature areas, so the chance of finding a Giant in a desert does almost not exist. Mountains, forests and swamps are the most well-known Giant habitats. Because of their size, it is pretty easy to find a Giant in the mountain. They use caves as houses and is therefor often the first place to look for one. The Giants' population is not as big as many would think. The act of breeding amongst Giants happens less often than most creatures and giving birth is also known for causing more pain the woman Giant than other females. During a child's birth, the well-known Giant's rage appears in the woman and it becomes dangerous for the father of the child to be close to her. The Giants are scattered all over the world and does not have a specific country they originate from. Culture & Society When a Giant is born, it is watched by the other Giants until it comes to the age where it grows to the size of the average Giant. If the Giant fails to grow in this age and stays the same size, it is exiled from the village for being different and no longer being a real "Giant". Because of the Giants lower intelligence, they all have short and easy names, example: Thor or Norma. Almost every Giants' names are never longer than 6 letters. A Giant's lastname comes from the Giant's father's name and ends with "son". Example: if the Giant's father is named Bill, then the Giant's lastname would be Billson. It is tradition to take his/her father's name, but there are a few Giants who takes their mother's name. As they break tradition, they are not so populare among the more traditional ones. Every village leader's lastname is Rex (Latin: King) and in rare cases, male leaders takes Rex as their first name. The Giants who residents swamps, mountains and forests are put into different categories. The Giants who lives in the mountains are known as Mountain Giants. The ones in the swamps are Swamp Giants. The ones in the forests are uncommonly known as Forest Giants, but rather just Giants. Name origin The name Titya is taken from the name Tityos, who in Greek mythology was a giant. He was the son of Zeus and Elara, one of Zeus' lover. He was sent to the underworld for attempting to rape Leto, another of Zeus' lovers. Category:Articles by Kogone Uchiha Category:Races